1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connector device for securing a strap member and a fastening mechanism together and, more particularly, it relates to a connector device which releasably secures a fastening mechanism to a strap member without modification and/or alteration of the fastening mechanism or the strap member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fastening mechanisms are well known for releasably closing various articles including, but not limited to, backpacks, brief bags, camping equipment, etc. Typically, the fastening mechanism is attached to the various articles via a nylon strap or the like which itself is attached to the various article. It is known that to connect the fastening mechanism to the strap, the strap is inserted through a slot in the fastening mechanism and overlapped upon itself. Sewing connections are then provided between overlapped strap ends to secure the fastening mechanism to the strap.
Unfortunately, over time, the connection between the strap and the fastening mechanism begins to wear or the sewing connection is compromised such that eventually, the strap must be replaced. Furthermore, the fastening mechanism is sometimes damaged such that the fastening mechanism is released from the connection with the strap. In order to return the article to a satisfactory operating condition, the user must remove the strap from the article and either replace with a useful, non-damaged strap or secure a non-damaged fastening mechanism. Since removal of the strap from the article is a time consuming, sometimes costly endeavor, the user will oftentimes just continue to use the article with the damaged strap rather than correct and replace the problem. As will be understood, with a non-secure article, items being carried or transported within the article can be lost or damaged.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a connector device for releasably securing a strap member and a fastening mechanism together. Additionally, a need exists for a connector device for releasably securing a strap member and a fastening mechanism together which allows a user to replace a fastening mechanism without removing the strap. Furthermore, there exists a need for a connector device for releasably securing a strap member and a fastening mechanism together which can accommodate a wide variety of strap members having a wide variety of strap widths.
The present invention is a connector mechanism for releasably securing a length of material and a fastening mechanism together. The connector device comprises a compressible first device connected to the fastening mechanism with at least a portion of the material receivable within the first device. A second device is positionable over at least a portion of the first device. A securing mechanism associated with the first device and the second device releasably secures the first device to the second device wherein the second device compresses the first device about the portion of the material receivable therein thereby securing the first device to the material.
The present invention additionally includes a device for connecting a strap to a fastening mechanism. The device comprises gripping means connected to the fastening mechanism for gripping the strap and compression means for compressing the gripping means about the strap.
The present invention further includes a method for connecting material to a fastening mechanism. The method comprises extending a first compression member from the fastening mechanism, extending a second compression member from the fastening mechanism, inserting at least a portion of the material between the first compression member and the second compression member, providing a compression member, positioning the compression member over the first compression member and the second compression member, and compressing the material between the first compression member and the second compression member.